


When is Enough Ever Enough

by IzzieTheEnamored



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Mating, Non-Explicit Sex, Wolf!Derek vs Human!Derek, orgasms fix everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Sometimes, when the lines between human and wolf are blurred beyond recognition, when Derek's eyes are red and his teeth are elongated and all he can hear is his own heart pounding, sometimes he forgets. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> The one where Derek struggles with his humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When is Enough Ever Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. Enjoy!

Derek's wolf wants to claim Stiles. He wants to sink his canines into Stiles flesh and own him. He wants to turn Stiles and mate him so that rivals will never have any doubts about who Stiles belongs to. 

Human Derek knows that can't happen. Human Derek understands  Stiles' wants and needs and is perfectly fine respecting them. He knows that if his wolf gets what he wants then they'll both lose Stiles forever. Stiles doesn't want to be a wolf, human Derek is okay with that.

Except sometimes...sometimes its hard remembering that. Sometimes, when the lines between human and wolf are blurred beyond recognition, when Derek's eyes are red and his teeth are elongated and all he can hear is his own heart pounding, sometimes he forgets. It can be a momentary occurrence; making it easier for him to shake off and move on. Or it can last for longer periods of time, long enough that he has to expend his last shred of humanity telling Stiles to 'run, dammit, run'.

And then there are times, Derek's favorite times, when none of that even matters. When he can sate the wolf's need to claim long enough to relish in the depths of his humanity with the man he loves. When Stiles is thrashing red faced beneath him and Derek is filling him and it's enough, for both the wolf and the human. When he is being assaulted by sensory oberload and its like Stiles and Derek are the only two people in existence. When his wolf is silent because he knows that everyone will smell him on Stiles for weeks. When Derek is coming and coming and Stiles is keening and oh god, its enough.

So yeah, most times Derek's wolf wants to turn Stiles to claim him. But sometimes, together, they find other ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Concerns? Reviews.
> 
> Kachow! Hope ya liked it.
> 
> Unbetaed (obviously).


End file.
